Picnics and other outdoor meals are favorite summertime activities for many people. Such meals are often enjoyed away from areas providing picnic tables. At these times the meal is typically served on a table cloth or blanket lain on the grass covered ground. Those enjoying picnics in this way typically have no problem holding the plates on which their meal has been served. Unfortunately, it is difficult to maintain a glass upright at these times. If the glasses provided are wineglasses they are often too unstable when filled to balance properly and remain upright when set down by the user. Furthermore, such glasses are often quite delicate and are prone to breakage when being transported or if tipped. Nevertheless, wineglasses do remain the glass of choice for many wine drinkers and others insisting on an element of class, even during outdoor meals.
For this reason there is a need for a wineglass or drinking glass that is usable in outdoor environments that eliminates the inherent instability of the traditional wineglass. There is also a need for such a drinking glass to be of a durable construction that eliminates the possibility of breakage during transport and if possibly dropped or tipped. There is a further need for such a drinking glass to be stylish and simple in use.